


I Brought Flowers This Time

by canthelpmyselves



Series: Beaten To The Post [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Getting Together, Mob Boss Barry Allen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Sequel to my story Should Have Brought Flowers.Len gets to know mob boss Barry and his boyfriend/enforcer Mick.





	I Brought Flowers This Time

**Author's Note:**

> The first story is in the same collection and can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375576 .

Under other circumstances, Len would probably have felt conspicuous for stepping into a dive bar with two bouquets, one of fire lilies and the other of sunflowers and gladiolas. However, he had promised himself that if he had even the slightest chance, he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers. It was exactly noon when he stepped through the front door. Technically, Saints and Sinners didn’t open until 4pm, but he had an appointment.

After a couple meetings with Harry, which involved several headache-inducing negotiations over price, they had come to an agreement. Len had actually been on the phone with Mick, setting up this meeting with Barry to collect his money when six thugs with guns and heavy fists had cornered him. Len still wasn’t sure how Barry managed it so quickly, but he was barely managing to stay on his feet when a motorcycle was suddenly roaring down the alley, sending one guy flying into his friends. The rider grabbed his arm and pulled him on the back, taking off before the thugs could rally. 

The cyclist who dropped Len off at his building was a young kid who asked Len to call him Trickster. Len thanked him and limped up the stairs to his apartment. Maybe he shouldn’t have been surprised to find Barry waiting for him with a first aid kit and a six pack of beer, but he was. He had unlocked the door and silently let Barry in. By the time he had finished his first beer and Barry had cleaned and bandaged his knuckles and taped up his ribs, Mick had arrived with pizzas.

Somehow Len ended up with his head in Mick’s lap and his socked feet in Barry’s while they watched the first two Alien movies. When the second one ended both men stood up and pressed a kiss to each of his cheeks. Then Barry programmed his and Mick’s private numbers into Len’s personal phone before wishing him a good night and leaving. Every night since, they had shown up with dinner and dessert, usually something homemade, and watched movies or played card with him. Every time they left, they kissed his cheeks again. They had been complete gentlemen, something Len was absolutely not used to, but found he really liked.

So, here he was, walking into the bar with flowers for both men and high hopes for the evening. 

The first thing he saw was Mick leaning back against the bar, flipping the top of a zippo open and closed. He smiled as he looked the larger man over, noting the red dress shirt and dark slacks. The top three buttons are undone, showing a fair amount of chest hair. At the sound of the door opening, Mick looked up and his lips pulled up in a very aggressive grin. 

Seriously, if Len hadn’t already experience Mick’s gentler side, he’d probably be reaching for a gun right about now.

Mick walked forward and immediately took the sunflowers and gladiolas from him. “My favorite,” he said, lightly touching the petals on one of the sunflowers. “Hmm. Didn’t think anyone but Red knew how much I like ‘em. Reminds me of my Nan’s place. She grew ‘em in the back o' her house, dozens of ‘em. Used to help her gather the seeds.”

Len was surprised, having thought the notorious pyromaniac would like the flame lilies better. (Okay, so he might have asked around about Barry and Mick in an attempt to figure out what kind of men they were. He’s curious, okay?)

Mick cradled the bouquet close and turned around. “Red’s in the office,” he said, leading the way.

Len followed Mick to the office, but Mick just waved him inside before heading further down the hall. Len took a deep breath and let it out slowly before knocking and opening the door. Barry was standing by the window, phone to his ear and a frown on his face as he waved Len in. 

“Look, I have a meeting now, so just keep an eye on the situation and call if there’s anything definite to report,” Barry said before hanging up. He slipped his phone into his pocket and turned to face Len fully.

Len once again found himself giving someone a quick look over. Barry was wearing leather pants and a dark purple henley with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. His feet were bare but he was wearing mascara and lipstick to match the shirt. Suddenly Len’s pants were a lot tighter than they had been on his way to the bar. 

Barry’s smile was decidedly wicked as he walked across the room and looked at the flowers. “For me?” he asked.

Len knew he was blushing, but he was too caught up in those pretty eyes to care. “Yes,” he managed to say, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Barry took them and lifted them to his nose so he could smell the delicate blooms. “I love red,” he said softly. “They smell heavenly.”

The door behind him opened and Mick entered. He had placed his flowers in a vase and there was a second vase, half full of water in his other hand. Barry held out his flowers and Mick quickly unwrapped them and placed them in water, too. He set both vases on an end table, directly in the sunlight. 

Barry walked over to the desk and grabbed a large envelope, holding it out to Len. “Count it and make sure,” he ordered.

Len wanted to ask them out, but the forceful tone told him business first, so he pulled out the stack of bills and quickly counted it twice. He gave a nod to tell them he was satisfied.

“Mick?” Barry said, making the one word sound like a question.

The next thing Len knew, large hands were on either side of his jaw and lips were capturing his in a gentle, probing kiss. Len relaxed under the soft caress, one hand going to the back of Mick’s neck and the other to his waist. He felt like he was about to melt as the large, scarred, dangerous looking man gently explored his mouth. When Mick pulled back, Len instinctively tried to follow, but Mick’s hands went to his shoulders and turned him toward Barry.

Where Mick was soft and coaxing, Barry was aggressive and demanding. His lips took. They claimed. They overwhelmed. The hands on his waist pulled Len in tight against Barry’s lean form, his tongue snaking into Len’s mouth and mapping out every crevice. His teeth nipped and tugged at Len’s lips, pulling a needy whimper from his throat. 

Len was breathless when Barry finally pulled back. The desire in both men’s eyes made his dick throb and his heart race.

“Before this goes any further, you need to know a few things,” Mick said carefully. “Red and me, we’re always gonna be a package deal. Ain’t never going to be just one of us. We don’t work that way. Too easy to slip into jealousy. Barry’s possessive as hell and I’m a fucking mess of insecurity. As long as you’re ours, you’re only ours. And we’re only yours. Won’t even be together without ya.”

“We both like you,” Barry continued. “Not just because you’re sexy, but because we checked into you. We know the kind of man you are. If you can deal with the possessiveness, if you can be ours in every way possible, we’ll give you the world. We’ll treat you like a prince. We’ll wine and dine you. We’ll fuck you senseless. We’ll shower you with love and gifts and attention.”

“But if you screw us over, we’ll bury you six feet,” Mick warned. 

Len looked from Barry to Mick and back to Barry. He thought about the past week and how gentle and caring both men had been. He could tell that, while Mick was obviously the muscle of the pair, Barry was the vicious one. Both men were smart and funny and painfully sexy. It was an easy decision to make.

Len placed a hand on Barry’s waist and the other on Mick’s upper arm. “I’m all yours.”


End file.
